Dominance
by AXOXAlucard
Summary: Ciel is unable to sleep at night due to some dreams he had of his butler. This is a yaoi fanfic so if you don't like, then don't read. Also, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, sadly.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel lie awake in his bed, complete darkness enveloping him. He sighed in frustration and felt the heat flood to his face, making him blush.

'Why can't I sleep without having those disgusting dreams!' He thought to himself, turning his body over to the side so he could gaze at the door. He felt so humiliated, even though no one was in the room with him. He struggled to close his eyes once more but then remembered back to the last dream he had.

"_Ngh….Sebas-…tian….." Ciel clenched his teeth and watched his butler lick one of his perk nipples slowly, with one half-lidded eye. Sebastian stopped and let a smirk cross over his lips as he looked at the small boy beneath him. _

"_Don't st-stop….that's an order…" _

_The butler raised his arm and pulled off one white glove by the middle finger with his teeth. "Your wish is my command, Ciel__." _

_The delicate boy under him groaned in response to his name pronounced in that low, sexy voice that Sebastian always had. Usually, the boy would not approve of his butler calling him by his first name but now, it was different. He __**wanted**__ this. He wanted this sinful pleasure that his very own butler, no, __**demon**__, was giving him._

_Sebastian leaned down and gently kissed his young master's neck as his hands wandered along the boy's stomach until he reached the heated spot between his legs._

"_A-ahh….." Ciel's face was flustered by the immense pressure in his pants. He wanted so badly for Sebastian to touch him there, it ached even more._

_Finally, Sebastian brought his lips close to Ciel's, lightly brushing against them to tease the boy. In response, Ciel writhed his body and brought his head up to smash his lips onto Sebastian's, enticing a moan to erupt from his own mouth into the deep kiss as Sebastian gave out a growl of approval. _

_The tall butler decided to slide down his young master's tight pants as they passionately kissed, so he could start preparing the small boy for what's to come. Sebastian moved his head back and broke the kiss, earning a slight whimper from Ciel. He moved his lips to the boy's left ear, breathing against it making the little body shiver underneath him. _

"_This will feel slightly uncomfortable, Bocchan….do you still wish for me to continue?" He purred in the ear with a hint of seduction in his voice. The demon, as powerful and humble as he was, also felt his pants to be quite troublesome, and his arousal needed attention. The butler's ungloved hand was still pressed against Ciel's bulge, with only the undergarment covering the boy from being completely exposed to the demon's hungry eyes._

_Ciel's eye closed tightly when he felt the demon's hand start stroking. "Do I have to repeat myself?…." Was what the young master __**wanted**__ to say, but instead his words dissolved onto his tongue. _

"_Sebastian…..__**please**__….." _

_Sebastian took that as a signal to continue, so he quickly swiped his young master's undergarments off the petite body. _

_Ciel gasped as the cold air of the room breezed against his now naked arousal, which only managed to turn Sebastian on even more. Sebastian's free hand raked over Ciel's fragile stomach, making the boy shiver for the second time during their foreplay._

_The demon's bare hand moved down and circled his young master's puckered entrance with his index finger, making Ciel gasp louder than before. Sebastian found it very erotic that the young Phantomhive was giving himself up to him. The boy was normally stubborn, with a complex look to his face everyday making Ciel seem very unreachable to many. But now, seeing Ciel in a state of total bliss and weakness made Sebastian have to fight the urges to fuck his young master senseless. After all, this was Ciel's first time at something like this and he didn't want to break the beautiful body that lay beneath his._

_Carefully, Sebastian pushed his finger into Ciel's tight hole, waiting for his master to adjust to the intrusion…._

"_Ahhh Sebast-….iaaan…." _

Ciel immediately sat up, blushing wildly and clutching the covers tightly in his hands. He forced himself to breathe and tried to shake away the red on his cheeks.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian entered the bedroom, holding a set of candles in his hand. "Can you not sleep?"

Ciel jumped a little, hearing the all-to-familiar voice of his butler call to him. "Uh…yeah."

Sebastian smiled, ignoring the blush across his young masters face. "You seem very tense, Bocchan. Perhaps I may fetch the young master a glass of warm milk?"

Still blushing, Ciel nodded his head and tried his best to look apathetic, despite the aching pain from underneath the covers.

Moments later, the Phantomhive butler returned to the room and handed the glass to Ciel. "This might help your inability to sleep, Bocchan."

Ciel took the glass and held it to his lips, sipping it lightly. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk down at Ciel.

"Oh…and Bocchan?"

"What?"

"You talk in your sleep."

On that note, Ciel choked up and spit out the milk that he was about to swallow, all over the sheets.

Sebastian's face shown of concern and yet Ciel couldn't help but notice the mockery as well. "Oh dear, Bocchan…I'll have to wash those now…"


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel wasn't blind. He knew that Sebastian enjoyed messing with his head whenever he could get the chance. The dark butler made him do things he didn't want to do, such as convincing him to go to parties or to learn new lessons. Ciel did know that he desired the demon, but was too embarrassed to ask Sebastian what he heard last night while he was having that dream. It wasn't fair that the fight was one-sided. And Sebastian was winning.

"Bocchan, here's your tea…" The butler placed the teacup down on Ciel's desk as the boy was lost in thought. Sebastian smirked, all too knowingly, and placed a palm on Ciel's forehead.

"Do you not feel so well, young master?" He calmly asked, seeing Ciel's face light up with red when he touched him.

"I'm fine!" The boy snapped back and slapped the hand away. He has finally decided what to do to get back at the butler for teasing him.

"My apologies, Bocchan." The butler bowed slightly with a hand on his chest in respect.

"Sebastian. I want something sweet." Was all the boy could say, turning his head away from the man standing before his desk.

"Yes Bocchan, I will make something to your liking." Sebastian bowed once again and then left the room to make his master a treat.

Ciel sighed in relief as he watched the butler leave. He was glad Sebastian didn't notice how he was squirming in his seat. It was because of the touch to his forehead that sparked the unwelcoming desires he had tried to get rid of the night before. Ciel was just happy that Sebastian didn't seem aware of his arousal last night. After Sebastian removed the bed sheets, he didn't even take a glance at Ciel, who was desperately trying to hide his erection, which was quite noticeable from his nightwear.

However, Ciel's thoughts weren't helping the new problem he had. He couldn't help but rub his manhood against the chair, hoping that it would go away before Sebastian came back.

Ciel tried his best to conceal the soft moans that threatened to escape his mouth as his hand traveled slowly down his own body to the awaiting hardness between his legs. Ciel took a deep breath and unzipped his pants, moving his hand into the tight space. He pretended that it was Sebastian's long, slender fingers that was stroking his length, even though he knew he shouldn't.

As he masturbated, he couldn't help himself but groan in response to his own ministrations and he even surprised himself when he whispered out Sebastian's name as he came.

Realizing just what he had done, his eyes widened and looked to the door in haste, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't open it and walk in.

Quickly, Ciel zipped up his pants and grabbed a tissue from his desk, wiping his sticky hand clean of the cum he had just released into it. He shoved the used tissue into his pocket, making a mental note in his head to throw it out later.

Not even minutes later, Sebastian walked in with a tray that held a plate of delicious looking chocolate cake with a strawberry on top.

Placing the plate on the desk in front of Ciel, Sebastian seemed to notice something off about his young master. But, since he was one hell of a butler, he knew exactly what it was. He was fully aware of the blush on Ciel's cheeks and the way his eyes were glazed over from nothing more but the aftermath of playing with himself.

Sebastian let himself smirk, since the young boy wasn't paying him any attention anyway. Ciel reached for the fork, cut off a piece of the cake, and slowly clamped his mouth around it, savoring the taste of it.

'Now's my time to play out my revenge…' Ciel thought to himself, as he let his blue eye gaze up at the butler who was standing a few feet away from him.

"Mmmm…." Ciel stared directly at Sebastian as he moaned softly, while the fork still rested in his mouth. The demon's eyes lightened up quite a bit and he became all too aware of the blood slowly making its way down to his groin.

Ciel's eye went back down to the food he was currently tasting, and he removed the fork from his mouth, making sure to lick the end graciously and let out another light moan from his lips.

Sebastian knew the game Ciel was playing, and it was working on his body for sure. 'Oh, young master is so cute yet so stubborn.'

Sebastian couldn't let Ciel see what he was doing to him, so he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Sebastian," Ciel sternly called, sitting up in his chair and making a smile form on his mouth. "did I tell you to leave?"

The butler kept his own smile as he turned back to face the young boy who spoke. "I figured you wouldn't need my assistance at the moment…"

Ciel blushed and kept his eye on Sebastian, contemplating on what he should say next. Sebastian's smile gradually grew into a smirk as he watched his young master think hard.

"Sebastian….."

"Yes Bocchan?" The butler's voice sounded laced with lust as he awaited his next order.

"I want you….to pleasure me. That's an order."

Sebastian's smirk couldn't get any wider as he bowed lightly with his hand to his chest. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian locked the door and then walked over to the young boy, moving his hands to the sides of Ciel's head, bringing it closer to his own. The demon kneeled down so that he was level with Ciel, and smashed his lips onto the boy's in a passionate kiss. Sebastian immediately tasted the chocolate cake that Ciel had just tried.

Ciel gasped just a little at the contact; he had never been kissed so deeply before in his life. The young Earl grabbed hold of his butler's hair, pulling him closer so that their chests were touching.

Ciel knew that Sebastian took control of situations even when he wasn't supposed to, since he was older and more professional than Ciel himself. However, the boy had an urge to take dominance over the butler, after all, he _was_ the master in their relationship.

At the same time, both of them opened their mouths wider into the kiss, making their teeth clack together and their tongues meet one another. Here was Ciel's chance to show Sebastian who really was in charge. The young master's tongue wrestled the other for control, and while they were doing that, Ciel could feel Sebatian's mouth smirk into the kiss.

'Damn him….' Ciel thought to himself. 'Sebastian always has a way of besting me at everything. There must be something I can do that this demon can't.'

Each time Ciel needed to breathe, he would pull Sebastian's hair, making him pull away and break the kiss. The two stared into each other's eyes, panting softly like dogs, which made Ciel not notice Sebastian untying his own tie carefully but skillfully. The butler slid off the piece of clothing and started to unbutton his shirt jacket.

The young boy watched curiously as Sebastian undressed himself. he has never seen his butler without clothes on that's for sure. Sebastian was always well prepared in the morning and Ciel never walked in on him taking a shower or anything like that. But Sebastian is just one hell of a butler, that's all.

Ciel reached out and stopped Sebastian from undoing the buttons on his white shirt. "Let me…." Ciel knew he was probably going to get made fun of since he wasn't too familiar with buttons. Sebastian was the one who always dressed him so Ciel wasn't exactly expertise at such a thing. And yet, Ciel had offered to do it because….well even he didn't know why.

Ciel fumbled a few times with the buttons but finally got them done to spread the shirt apart and gaze upon his servant's pale chest. Ciel would never admit it aloud, but Sebastian was perfect. Not like he didn't expect it though. He _knew_ Sebastian was perfect.

"Like what you see, Bocchan?" The butler chuckled when he saw his master's eye glued to his upper body. The boy snapped out of his trance and removed the shirt off Sebastian's shoulders. After that, Sebastian gently moved a hand over Ciel's eye patch, swiftly taking it off with a flick of his wrist.

Ciel let his butler undress him, feeling slightly uneasy about what they were engaging in. He had never dreamt about doing this with Lizzy, his fiancee, which would be a little more natural than with his own butler. Another reason is because Sebastian is a man, and if anyone were to find out about this….

Ciel's hands found their way to Sebastian's chest, feeling his skin and moving over his heart. Sebastian slipped off Ciel's shirt so that they were now bare-chested together.

Then, he felt it. Sebastian rested his hand right at his young master's crotch, lightly running his fingers over the bulge. He smirked as he felt Ciel tense up right away.

"Oh dear, Bocchan….this hard already? But we've only just started…"

Ciel bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. "Ngh….Sebas-tiaan…." he couldn't find the right words since his mind was clouded up. He managed to mumble incoherent words, however, but it didn't help his current position.

"What was that, my lord?" Sebastian asked the dazed boy, smirking as he continued to stroke the boy's clothed crotch at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Ahhh….." Ciel struggled to think clearly. "f-faster…..Sebastian….."

Sebastian chuckled briefly and unzipped his master's pants, which got him an appreciative groan of approval from the boy. Then he removed both Ciel's pants and underwear to reveal his destination.

Ciel blushed an even darker shade of red when he was exposed, especially when he saw his butler grinning down at him. Sebastian moved his gloved hands up to his mouth to take them both off using his teeth.

"I'm very sure the young master will enjoy this…." With that said, the butler gripped Ciel's length into his hand and started running his fingers along it making the boy mewl loudly and arch his back just a little.

"Ahh! Sebastiaaan…..!" Ciel sat back in his chair, laying his head back in pleasure. It felt extremely good, and he didn't want it to stop. Sebastian's thumb rubbed over the slit of the erection making Ciel moan even louder. Then, he moved his free hand down to lightly cup his young master's balls, massaging them sensually so he can hear more erotic sounds from the boy.

Ciel knew he wouldn't last much longer. He felt a tingling feeling in his stomach that was gradually moving downwards.

Suddenly, Sebastian stopped, and leaned down, moving his hands to rest on each side of the earl's waist. Ciel opened his blue eye and looked down at his butler, knowing what was about to happen next.

Sebastian's tongue flicked over the tip, making Ciel gasp at the warm moistness on his most private body part. The butler smiled triumphantly as he finally moved his lips around the small organ, engulfing it completely into his mouth.

"A-ahhh!….." Ciel let out a long moan, panting softly while his butler sucked on him. While Sebastian tasted Ciel, the young boy noticed that his butler was enjoying it as well. The demon's eyes were shut closed and the bulge in his pants was inevitable. 'Could it be possible that Sebastian might've desired me just as I have desired him?'

Opening his eyes, Sebastian looked up at his master and sucked hard on the erection, making Ciel give out a slight noise, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

All of a sudden, Ciel felt himself about to explode. The ecstasy was swarming up and finally, he burst. His eyes were blinded by white speckles as he released into his butler's awaiting mouth.

Soon, the effects died down and the slight spasms in his muscles stopped completely. He glanced down to see that Sebastian had let go of his manhood and was now licking the cum off his lips and a few fingers.

Ciel's face felt flushed as he was gently picked up from his chair and placed in Sebastian's lap. He felt the demon's tongue trail up the side of his neck and stop at his cheek.

"Mmm….." Sebastian made a moaning-like noise and started to grind his clothed bulge against the boy's soft groin, making Ciel's private somewhat hard once more.

Ciel decided that he had enough teasing, so his hands clumsily found their way to Sebastian's zipper, pulling it down. The butler smirked and helped the earl undress the rest of him, wriggling out of the nuisances.

Ciel was almost afraid to look down. He knew Sebastian was going to be bigger than him, but he was too embarrassed to even move. He let both of his eyes slowly trail down the body before him until he stopped at the arousal that was standing up in the butler's lap. The young boy blushed and quickly looked away when he realized Sebastian was watching him.

The demon laughed softly and leaned forward, kissing Ciel's lips softly.

"W-will it hurt?…" Ciel asked, his voice sounding almost exactly like a little kid's. Sebastian's hand ran affectionately over the boy's head.

"Just a little. But it will get better, I promise." The butler found it almost not real that Ciel's normally solemn composure was now broken down to this. He found it quite adorable, actually. Before the demon could take Ciel though, he needed to prepare his master first.

Carefully, Sebastian laid the boy down on his back on the carpeted floor in front of him. "Now, just try and relax, Bocchan…" The butler lightly ran his index finger over Ciel's entrance, making the small boy shiver a little.

The young master grabbed hold of Sebastian's shoulders and closed his eyes, readying himself.

Finally, Sebastian let his finger penetrate Ciel's tight opening, moving it around inside to stretch it out.

"Ahh-hh Sebastian…..it's uncomfortable…."

"I know…..just bare with me, my lord."

When Ciel adjusted to the intrusion, Sebastian added a second finger inside, making the small boy's walls clench around them. After a few moments, Ciel started to relax and moan softly as the butler's fingers spread apart inside him. The young Earl was so distracted by the pleasure that he didn't even notice the third finger enter him.

Sebastian realized Ciel was ready, so he slid his fingers out and licked them clean slowly, making sure his master was watching him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bocchan?"

Ciel looked into his demon's piercing red eyes and nodded. But instead of Sebastian hovering over him, Ciel sat up and crawled into the butler's lap once again.

Sebastian bent the boy's head backward so he could nip at the skin of his neck, moving his hands up to tease his master's little pink nipples.

"May I ask why you are sitting on me, my lord?"

Ciel blushed and drew a sharp intake of breath as Sebastian teased him. "Since you are my butler and I am your master, then I should be the one to dominate you."

The demon's eyes widened a little at the firm statement but then they narrowed once more and his lips curved into a smile. He didn't say anything back to the boy, but instead, stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Sebastian?…." Ciel stared back, confusion displayed on his face. "Sebasti-AAN!" All of a sudden Ciel felt a sharp pain in his nether region when Sebastian jerked his hips upwards. The young master steadied himself by wrapping his arms around his butler's neck.

Ciel felt something big inside him, making a sensation of stabbing-like pain within him.

"Ngh…Sebastian…." Ciel was pissed at his butler for not warning him, however there was no time to argue. The young Earl immediately started to roll his hips, making Sebastian's erection move around inside him, even though it hurt pretty bad.

The butler groaned at Ciel's tightness. He never thought of the day when Ciel would command him to pleasure his own master. However, Sebastian did desire the young boy for a long time. Every time Ciel would demand something, Sebastian just wanted to ravish him. Ciel was the definition of a mature child, even though he was stubborn at times as well.

Finally, Sebastian heard pleasurable moans escaping Ciel's parted lips and guessed that the pain had faded away.

"Sebas…chan….m-move…." The butler complied and started to rock his hips a little, grinding his erection into Ciel.

The two exchanged moans as they joined together and neither of them cared if the other servants could hear them.

Ciel rode Sebastian, moving his head to rest on his butler's shoulder, as he felt his wet skin rub against the other's.

Just when Sebastian started to pump Ciel's length, the young boy knew he was coming close to his climax.

"Ahhh…SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried out the butler's name as he released his seed into the hand that was stroking him.

"Mmmm…..Ciel!…"

Sebastian thrusted upward into Ciel a few more times, hitting his prostate, before giving off a feral-like growl and ejecting his seed into the small boy.

Time passes by as the two stay in their positions, trying to regain their breath. Ciel moved his head off of Sebastian's shoulder and gazed upon him.

"You…..you said my name…"

The young master smirked at his new lover. He did, in fact, hear the demon call out his name.

"My apologies, Bocchan, but I do not recall doing that…" Sebastian smirked back at him.

Ciel saw that the butler's hair was now a little ruffled, and sweat clinged to his skin. It certainly was different this time.

"Oh,…Sebastian?" Ciel asked, grinning even wider.

"Yes, Bocchan?"

"Here's for not warning me before you enter me…." The young boy rolled his hips, feeling Sebastian's manhood harden up once more inside him. Then, he stood up, making the demon pull out of him slowly. The demon butler groaned lowly in response and winced lightly at the ache in his newly erected groin.

"Too cruel, Bocchan, too cruel…"

Ciel smiled proudly, as Sebastian got up as well. He watched the butler start to dress himself and realized why Lizzy doesn't stand a chance against Sebastian.

Because Sebastian was just one hell of a lover.

"Sebastian. Clean me and dress me. I have a party to go to soon."

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
